


Awkward

by CumSlug



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumSlug/pseuds/CumSlug
Summary: George's heart beat out of his chest, his palms getting increasingly sweatier. Was it normal to be this nervous? George didn't know how to stand without looking awkward and nervous. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, he was just visiting Dream. His best friend of four years. No big deal. Nope. No big deal at all.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/Other(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 423





	1. A/N READ PLEASE

It's official. I have got so much positive feedback from my fanfic, I will be updating this fic with a part two! It should be finished by the 12th! Thank you for your lovely comments, any recommendations, input or criticism would be greatly appreciated. Have a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

George's heart beat out of his chest, his palms getting increasingly sweatier. Was it normal to be this nervous? George didn't know how to stand without looking awkward. George held his phone and his large, black suitcase as close to his body as possible. He wasn't sure why he was so anxious, he was just visiting Dream. His best friend of four years. No big deal. Nope. No big deal at all. George looked around the seemingly crowded airport. Wow, it was hot in there. He looked down at his phone, the text from Dream popped up on the notification bar. 'Almost there. Look out for me.' _Sent 7 mins ago_. George's mind raced, is Dream gonna think I'm ugly and regret this whole thing?. 'What a stupid question' George thought. 'We're best friends. It doesn't matter what I look like to him. Were just friends.' George tried to push the thought out of his mind, but it still burned in his thoughts making his eyebrows furrow. George turned his phone on once again and went to the camera icon. Without a second thought, he began fixing his hair and smoothening out his shirt.  
  
'Getting all dolled up for me, huh?' a familiar voice he could only assume was Dream's talked into his ear.  
George's stomach flipped, he jumped so hard his phone fell out of his hands and straight onto the dirty, airport floor.  
'Dream!' George shouted excitedly, turning around so quickly he was sure he gave himself whiplash. George let go of his suitcase as he threw his arms around Dream's torso, he didn't expect to be so short compared to him. Dream was taken aback by the sudden abrupt hug and unconsciously let out an 'oof'. Dream laughed, he could almost feel the tension that was built up in George release as he hugged him back. Dream rested his head slightly on Georges and was welcomed by the sweet smell of shampoo and cologne. The scent was subtle, and Dream didn't want to let George go.   
  
George could hear Dream's heartbeat fasten as he hugged harder, it sounded as if it was gonna explode. After an awkwardly long hug, George let go. He looked up at Dream's face. His face seemed so much prettier than in the pictures he had sent him. His golden-brown hair was shiny, he wondered how soft it was. George thought about running his hand through Dream's hair, but the thought was interrupted when Dream chippered. 'I know I'm handsome, but you don't have to stare at me so intently.' Dream's face went a slight pink, and he smiled. 

'Oh. Sorry. I just, you're so tall. And pretty. It's actually unfair.' George huffed, taking his eyes off of Dream to pick up his phone and suitcase.  
'Pretty?' Dream snorted, a smirk spreading across his face.   
'Whatever' George chuckled, embarrassment hitting him as he realized what he said.   
'So, shall we head off to my place?' Dream questioned, his mouth turned up into a large grin.   
'We shall.' George smiled  
  
Before he knew it, George was standing behind Dream as he fumbled with his keys in his front door.  
'I hate this lock. It always gets stuck.' Dream sighed, frustrated.  
'Need help?' George asked, instinctively putting his hand on the door handle.  
'Wh- This is my house, George. I don't need your help. Weirdo.' Dream giggled, finally unlocking the door and opening it.  
'Oh yeah. Sorry..' George huffed, god he was embarrassed.  
'You're so weird and awkward.' Dream snickered, kicking his shoes off. The cool air hitting him like a brick, giving him shivers.  
'Don't say that you'll only make it more awkward.' George blushed, playfully hitting Dream's shoulder.  
'You're such an idiot.' Dream laughed, making George's cheeks only redden.

Georges face lit up as he looked into Dream's clean, plain apartment room. The grey walls and furniture only seemed to dull the room. But it was nice seeing how clean and subtle it was, unlike the blaring, loud airport and plane ride. All George wanted to do was sleep and fall into the dullness. But it was only 6:23 pm. Though he wanted to sleep, he wanted more to just be in Dream's company after all this time. The four years wait and long plane ride. He was just so excited to finally be with Dream. It was so surreal.

'Wow. You're flat is so plain.' Was all George could muster. He didn't want to sound rude, but after such an exhausting trip it was all his mouth could form.  
'Rude!' Dream laughed, shutting the door behind them.   
'Just kidding. It's lovely. Did you clean it for me?' George's face hurt from smiling. It was so weird seeing Dream's flat in person. Sure he had seen it in video chat, but it looked so different in person. It wasn't as small as he presumed.  
'Maybe.. Are you hungry?' Dream asked, dropping George's suitcase in the living room.  
'Mhm, a little. You should show me around first.' George pronounced, trying his hardest to not sound so utterly tired.  
'Sure. It's not much though.'  
  
  


After a proper tour of Dream's house and a quick meal, George and Dream sat down in Dream's bed with a cup of hot tea and some popcorn. George still felt awkward in Dream's incredibly clean house, but he pushed the feeling aside.  
'Netflix and chill?' Dream laughed, giving George a weird look. He pointed to the TV remote sitting on the coffee table that held their drinks and snacks.  
'What does that even mean.' George's face scrunched, confused.  
'Wh- you don't know what that means? Oh my god,' Dream snorted, trying to contain his laughter.  
'No! Dream tell me.'  
'Well... Uhm.' Dream burst out laughing, suddenly struggling to catch his breath.  
George shook his head, pulling his phone out.  
'Hey, Siri, what does Netflix and chill mean?' George ignored Dream's blaring laughter as his phone was snatched out of his hand.  
'No!!' Dream laughed harder, grabbing George's phone out of his hand and landing on his lap.  
'What? Dream stop!' George laughed, attempting to grab his phone back from Dream, only to be tackled onto Dream's mattress.   
  
" **Netflix and chill** " is an Internet slang term used as a euphemism for sexual activ-'  
'AHHHHH!' Dream shrieked, pressing the off button on George's phone.  
'You're so dumb.' George's face turned bright red as Dream looked up at him from his lap. Dream's laugh was now only a giggle, and George attempted to hide his embarrassment with his hands. The two laughed even harder, and it took them almost five minutes to finally stop.   
  
'Seriously though what do you wanna watch?' Dream asked, sitting up from George's lap and grabbing his cup of tea from the coffee table.  
'Something funny.' George sat up aswell, getting comfortable in his seat. He wasn't as tired now that they were laughing.  
  
  
  
  
Comment if you'd like a part two.


End file.
